Dark Hetalia Tales
by Phantom1999
Summary: Everyone is gathered around a campfire, they all tell scary stories. They are related to their Dark Side taking over... BTW- yaoi themed, but not actual yaoi, no sex and tht just pretty much kissing. Slight humor WARNING: RATED M FOR LOTS OF BLOOD, CUSSING, AND DEATH, OOH AND SADNESS! open to criticizing just nothing tht hurts and NO SPAMMING...
1. Germany's Tale

**_BTW:the persons tale is the only dark side that takes over in it, so everyone else, is 'still' on the good side or in Russia's case: still on the creepy side XD, I hope you enjoy the tales!_**

* * *

**_~Germany's Tale~_**

_**~Germany's POV~**_

I lie there in bed, I hear his voice in the back of my head."_Germany... Germany... Let me take over... and show Italy a '_good_' time... Let me take over..._"It whispers. "No..." I answer. It does it again, whispers the same thing. There's darkness in my head. "No means No" It keeps whispering "_Let me takeover... C'mon Germany... It's only a matter of time..._" "No..." The stupid clock scares the shit out of me. I fall asleep listening, to it whisper these things over and over...

...

I wake up in a dark place."Where am I?"I ask. "Your inside of me." a familiar voice says. Then I see myself... no Dark Germany... His clothes black, as the night. His eyes blood red, his gloves stained red. "What do you mean I'm inside of _you_? You're inside of _me_!"I yell. "No no no Germany, I told you it was a matter of time."he says smirking.

"What do you mean! How in hell did this happen?" "Germany, you are your weakest when you are asleep yet you are still strong. I finally broke through and take over. Too bad, now I can have my way with Italy, ruin your life and don't worry you can watch it all, but you can't do anything to stop me. When the time comes, I'll let you takeover again... but that will be awhile or soon... we don't know."He smirks showing his razor teeth.

He disappears. Then I see my room, I try to move, but i can't. I can see but can't move. Myself moves to the bathroom I see him and he sees me.

"Hello Germany."he says.

"LET ME OUT!"I yell at him, banging against the inside of the mirror.

"Not yet, I haven't done what I needed, and you know."

"...Your going to have your way with Italy and ruin my life..."

"Correct."

He walks out of the bathroom, goes to my closet and opens it. He pulls out my green uniform, he holds it and it changes its color to a color like of a moonless night with no stars, and all the crosses fall one by one all fall off... except 1... it changed into a long dagger, he steps and breaks all the others and laughs...

He grabs my whip, and it became longer and is more like a punishing whip... My body moves itself, and changes. I am feeling true fear, for what he might do...

...

_**~Dark Germany's POV~**_

I'm at the building. "GERMANY! YOU GOT A NEW LOOK! MEEE LIIIIIKE! BUT NOT AS MUCH AS... PASTAAAAA!"Italy exclaimed from behind me. "Hello Italy." I say lovingly, towards him, and smile that smile that _always_ makes him blush a deep red. "Ooh! your voice is different too!" he says blushing a red I've never seen him blush that deep.

"Germany, I'm here sorry I'm...-"He stopped and looked frightened.

"What's with that look Japan?"I say grudgingly

"Nothing! You your look looks... familiar/similar to someone I know..."

_'How do I look similar to someone? Maybe it's the color...' _

"C'mon to the battlefield."

_**~2 Months Later~**_

"Damn it's been about 2 months!"

"Ve~ Ve~ So! I'm so warm by the fire!"

"I swear if he attacks us one more time I'm firing off my gun!"

"No Germany, you would never do that."They both said at the same time.

"Yeah... I wouldn't" _'You lied, the now trust the wrong side of me..._' He whispers in my head.

_'Shut up, idiot.' _ I answer him back in my head.

"GERMANY! ITALY! JAPAN!"England and his crew yell once again.

"GO AWAY A DAMN IDIOTS!"I yell

"NO YOU GET! WE CALL THIS LAND! I'M SENDING A WARNING SHOT!"He shoots our way.

_**~Italy's short POV~**_

_"Ah, look at the moon above England! SO PRETTY!" _

"Hey what's that whistling? Is that a bull-" A shoot of pain hits me in the forehead. It hurts so bad... I hear a faint voice call... my name. My back hits sand, the world is blurring up... I keep hearing,"ITAAAAAALLYYYYYYYYYYYY! ITAAAAAAAAALLYYYYYYYYYYYY! !"over and over... Everything starts going dim... I see... what was his name?

_**~Dark Germany's POV~**_

"! ITAAAAALYYYYYYYYYYYYY !"

I rush over to him, and let regular Germany takeover.

_**~Germany's POV~**_

He lets me take over, I have fallen asleep. When I wake up and see I have taken over. What I see is... "ITAAAAAAAAAALYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yell.

"Oops..."I hear England say behind me.

"Germany? Is that you, why is it so dark?"

"It's night fall."

'Why does my my head hurt?"

"You got shot in the head... Wait a minute... Shouldn't there be blood... and you should be dead?"

"Oh that's because it was a cork gun!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE ME FREAK OUT AND ALMOST CRY! I'M GONNA I'M GONNA! I'M GON-"

I stopped talking and fell over. I feel a rush of pain, and wake up back in the darkness...

_**~Back To Dark Germany's POV...~**_

I sit back up pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Heh...Scone?"

"WE DON'T WANNA DIE THAT WAY, YOUR A BAD COOK! YOUR ENGLISH FOOD SUCKS, AMERCA ATLEAST HAS TATSE! ME AND PROBABLY JAPAN THOUGHT ITALY WAS DYING BUT NO! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SHOOT YOU GUYS DOWN!" I exclaimed.

"O.o"England's reaction.

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU DOWN!" I pull out my gun, and start shooting... one by one falls down.

"Germany! Calm down! It was an accident!"Japan yelps, he's scared. It's as if he's _seen_ something like this before.

...

**_~2 Weeks Later~_**

"Germany, you have been acting weird lately..."Italy said laying down on my lap.

"You changed your hair color, your clothes... and now you have a gun and your whip scares me..."He continues.

"Italy... I-"I was cut-off when Italy smashed his lips with mine..._ 'I bet he's feeling weird... Poor poor Germany... my good side... Fuck I don't give a shit... now I'm gonna have my way with Italy.' _

"Ger-Germany... I love you..." He said when he smashed our lips together again. I return the kiss... Things become more heated, he takes off my coat, and I take off his...

...

**_[A/N:YEA, I'm not gonna go over this, it's just 'yaoi' themed, so nothing more than just kissing]_**

We lay on the bed, just waking up.

"Germany? why do I have a collar around my neck, linked to a chain.?"

I smile.

"Germany... Why are your eyes red?"

"GERMANY GERMANY!" Japan bangs on my door.

"Stay Italy, and DON'T make a sound."I grudgingly say. He nods... scared.

"Yes, Japan?"I open the door.

"Where is Italy? I haven't seen him since last night."

"I haven't seen him."

"Ar-are you sure? 'Cuz Romano is looking for him, he says-"

"ROMANO IS LOOKING FOR ME?"Italy storms in without his chain... _good actually, Japan won't think or won't be as suspicious..._

"I thought you said he wasn't here?"

"He wasn't! WERE YOU HIDING AND SPYING ON ME! ITALY!"

'N-n-no!", he says, when I flash him a look of anger. Without even saying anything, he knew to go with it and lie to Japan... He's getting to suspicious...

"No lies, now go to your brother, when you are done come back so we have a talk..."

"OK Germany..."

I close the door and think of a punishment...

...

"G-Germany... I'm back..."

"Yes... what took so long?"

"Well.. Romano invited me to lunch, and Japan joined us..."

"OK... But you need to be punished for coming out of the room..."

He gulps.

"Take your shirt off-**NOW**." He did as told.

"Italy come here." I take him to the bedroom and chain his hands and feet to the bed frames. I put a gag in his mouth.

"_**THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP!**_** THWIP!**" The whip makes as it his back.

"AGH! UNH! AGH! AGH! UNH!"he yells through the gag.

"Hahahahahahaha!" I stop whipping and pull off my knife. I stop and look at his bloody back... The blood is leaking on the bed spread. I take my knife, and cut more on his back. I engrave in squiggly lines on his back,"_**Dark**** Germany's Property**_" the blood spills.

"GERMANY STOP IT! IT HURTS! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! JAPAN! JAPAN! WHAT HAS HAPPEND TO YOU! JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"No ones coming Italy..."

_**~3 Months Later**_

"Ooh..."Italy says, I kept him all the night whipping his back continuously once again. He says that almost all the time now. Whenever someone shows up, he acts as if nothing happened to him... which is good he should.

"Italy! Can I need to to talk to you again! It's pasta related before you say something!"Romano says.

"Can I?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

_**~Italy's POV~**_

"Japan needs to see you-**NOW.**"

"I thought it was Pasta~ related!"

"Well, I lied! He says it's urgent."

"No! I'm fine!"

"I didn't ask! LET'S GO-**NOW**!"He grabs my wrist and takes me to Japan.

...

"What!"

"Italy, is Germany... hurting you?"Japan asks.

"No! It's a lie!"

"Are you sure? You can tell us _anything, _Germany isn't here."

I lighten my gaze.

"Well..."

...

"Italy, is that why you have cuts on your wrists?"

"...Yea..."

"And Germany is whipping you?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

I nod, and remove my shirts.

"Holy... Oh my god... There's scars and scabs.. And... there's an engraving in squiggly lines,**'****_Dark Germany's_ _P__roperty_' **"

"Who the hell is Dark Germany?"

"It's Germany's dark side, it has taken over. Everyone has a dark side. At one point in life, it'll take over. Who knows how long it has taken over?"

"Ve~ I think probably, for... 5 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days... Well all those days ago was when his clothes changed, his voice, eye-color.

"Italy, we need you to stay with Germany, we still have war tomorrow. but here, if he is about to hurt you, press this button. Romano will call and ask for you."

"OK..."I take the button and fasten it on my sleeve then put my shirts back on.

_**~3 Weeks later... NOBODY'S**** POV~**_

_**[A/N:Good Germany, is fighting his bad side, so at the moments time he's in control, Dark Germany is not.]**_

_Now I will tell you what I have done for you._

"Italy! Across the field.!"Germany said

_50,000 Tears I have cried._

"OK!"Italy replied

_Screaming, Decieving, and Bleeding for you._

"Japan go! Your next!"Germany said

_And you, still won't hear me..._

"Alright! I'm coming!"Said Germany

_I'm going under..._

"GAH!"Italy yelped

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save my self._

"Italy! Are you OK!"Japan asked

_Maybe I'll wakeup for once_

"Ve~ I don't know! My leg hurts."Italy answered

_[Wakeup for once...]_

"Let me see."Japan answered

_Not tormented daily_

...

"You have a gunshot wounds Italy."

_Deafeated by you_

"What! I can't run as fast then!"

_Just when I thought, I'd reached the bottom._

"Plus, the bleeding won't stop."

_I'm dying again!_

"Italy are you OK?"Germany asked

_I'm going under!_

'_His eyes aren't red, but his clothes are still black but his hair is blond again, has the good Germany returned for a little while?_' Japan thought.

_[going under]_

"The bleeding won't stop. And he has 4 gunshot wounds."

_I'm falling forever_

"Italy, can you still run?"

_[Falling Forever]_

"Yes! But I won't be as fast as I usually am."

_I've got to breakthrough!_

''It's OK as long as you can run."

_I'm Going Under!_

'_What the heck, his eyes just flashed red then back to blue?_' Italy thought.

_Blurring and Stirring, The Truth and The Lies._

"Japan what are you looking at?" Just then a plane flies above us and shoots. Germany's eyes flash red... and stay red.

_[So I don't know what's real]_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!"All three scream when bullets pelt them. Knives come next. "Japan! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" He zips out of here almost faster than Italy would."He stops by another station, and bends down, and makes the follow sign.

_[So I don't know what's real and what's not]_

"Germany..."

_[Tell me what's real an what's not]_

Germany's eyes turn back to blue.

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

"Italy" Just then when the plane was about to crash, the idiots init jumped out, and... Italy pushed Germany out of the way, and there was a small explosion.

_So I can't trust myself again._

"!"

_I'm dying again!_

Germany screamed. When the light died out, he saw Italy, lying on the ground motionless.

_I'm going under_

He's missing his arm and a few finger's on his left hand.

_[__going under] _

He's covered in scrapes, huge gashes, and the scabs and cuts on his back must've...reopened.

_I'm drowning in you_

"IIIIIITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"Germany rushes over there. "Italy! Wakeup! Wakeup!"

_[Drowning in you]_

"Ve~ Ve~, hi Germany... I feel dizzy, why is it so dark?"

_I'm falling forever_

"It's night, Italy."

_[Falling forever]_

"Oh, are we winning the war? Germany why do I feel so tired?"

_I've got to break through! _

"Yes Italy."Italy thinks are out of losing so much blood, that Germany's eyes are red again.

_I'm going under..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH! GET AWAY! JAPAN! IT'S DARK GERMANY! HELP!"

_So go on and scream, scream at me so far away!_

"Italy! It's not dark Germany!"

_I won't be broken again! _

"YES IT IS JAPAN! HIS EYES ARE RED!"

_I've got to breathe!_

"Italy, calm down focus."

_I can't keep going under!_

"O-ok..."He focus's and his eyes realize it was an illusion. Then his eyes the light is blinking.

_I'm dying again_

"ITAAAAAAAAALYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_Going under_

Germany grabs Italy gently and brushes the hair out of his face.

_[Going under]_

"G-g-Germany... I'm sorry..."

_Drowning in you_

"It's OK, tomorrow we're going to Japan's to celebrate. It's going to have pasta, pizza and others."

_[Drowning in you]_

"Really? I wish I could come..."

_I'm falling forever_

"You are coming, just don't shut your eyes. Don't close them. I'm calling for help, just don't clo-"

_[Falling forever]_

"Wait, Germany. I'm not coming, you know it... I know it...Japan knows it..." He puts his hand to stop him from dialing," I-I will always love you... See you when the time comes... until then... Goodbye, guys..."

_I've got to break through_

Italy 's flickeriing dies, then he closes his eyes.

_I'm going under_

"ITALY! OPEN YOUR EYES! OPEN THEM! **OPEN YOUR EYES GOD DAMMIT!**"

_[Going under]_

He doesn't open his eyes. His blood pool, could probably be 4 gallons.

_[Drowning in you]_

"Italy... I will always love you too..."

_I'm going under!_

* * *

"Pfft, Italy probablycan do a better story!"England said They all look at Italy who is balling his eyes out.

"Alright, ITALY! It's youur turn!"

"VE~ VE~ Really~ -sniff sniff-"

"Yes!"

"Ok! Once upon a time above rainbows and ponies!-"

"NO!"everyone yelled

"A scary story, like Germany's"

"Oh, OK guys!"

* * *

**_Whaddya think? Didya wanna cry! XD Next tale i am now typing the next tale!(p.s. it's Italy next)_**


	2. Japan's Tale

Hey_** Hey! Enjoy, WARNING:SOFT-CORE YAOI, RAPE**_

_**This'll be the only chapter likely, that's not just yaoi themed.**_

_**Later!**_

* * *

"I don't wanna go then!"

"Fine I'l go"

* * *

_**~Japan's Tale~**_

_**~Japan's POV~**_

"Huff Huff..."

"_Japan! Come here._"

"Huff Huff..."

"_C'mon Japan, I know where you are. You can't escape me._"

_'Ouch, damn it. It's hard to run with these gashes on my body...'_

"Huff huff... I'm... out of... breath... But I have to keep... running. Oh shit...!"

"_Did someone fall down the stairs?_"

"Mnh...!"

I try to stand up, but as soon as I put pressure on my ankle, I fall back down.

"Damn it! Agh!"

"_Hahaha, you can't run from me now!_"

He comes from behind, and grabs my shoulders. His arms snake around me, and rests his head on my right shoulder.  
His tongue licks my neck, it lingers there for a long time, without even removing his tongue, he just keeps licking my neck.  
I start resisting, he stops licking, he forces my head on to his lap. His eyes meet mine.

"_Why fight it Japan? Your blush is deep enough to shame a tomato. Your eyes are glazed over with lust. You have sexual desire. Why fight it?_"

He gropes my front.

"_Your hard... You know it's bad to hold it in.~_"

He smashes his face against mine.

"Nnh... M-more!"

My eyes widen in realization that noise came from me. He lets go of my mouth. A long chain of drool connecting our mouths.

"_See. Your body is striving for sexual desire...Let me help._"

"N-no!"

"_Yes, let me. Your getting harder by the minute. I need to fix that._"

"N-no! Leave me alone!"

"_Why? You have such a cute face. I can't even leave you untouched. Besides you belong to me. Not England. Not China. You belong to me. Stop fighting. It's no use._"

"No Kiku! S-stop! I hate this!"

He pulls me in for another kiss. I push him away and resist. His eyes flash red.

"_Do you really want to be punished? I guess so._"

He gets up and drags me.

"N-no! I don't want to be punished!"

"_Too late. I was going to give you release... but your pissing me off, I'm locking you with the serpent. Do you remember what the serpent does?_"

"Y-yes! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll cooperate! "

"_It's too late Japan._"

"N-no!"

We are near my bedroom.

"_I'm sorry. Nothing you can-_"

I smush my lips against his, he stops dragging me.

"Nnh..."Comes from my mouth again. He smirks in the kiss. He separates our lips.

"_Your eyes, are glazed with lust still. Beg. What do you want? Don't piss me off, or straight to the serpent room._"

"I don't want to go to the serpent's room... I want to go to my room... and..."

"_And what?~_"

"-and... I want my release...and for you to do it..."

He smirks.

"_That's what I thought you wanted. Let's go. Your room is right there._"

"Hai..."

He pushes me on the bed. I'm afraid to resist, so I let him take me. He unbuttons my shirt, he wipes the blood from my mouth.  
'_I feel pain through out my body, my gashes won't close_' He traces his finger on one of the bleeding ones and licks his finger. "Agh!" _The pain hurts. _He starts licking my wounds, _I'm_ _strong_.  
He drinks the blood spilling from my wounds. _He can't control me. _He starts suckling and biting them, making them bleed harder. _I must fight!  
_I hook him in the face and push him off. My spiritual power has spiked and I'm pissed. It's turn red instead of it's usual light deep pools of blue.  
"**I belong to no one.**" As I punch him again. He just smiles and his spikes higher than mine, and I'm easily over taken. He holds me up against the wall, chains suddenly forming around my wrists. "You shouldn't have done that Japan... You are week, not strong. Your only good as my whore." As he strikes my abdomen, making a gaping hole in my gut...

...

**_~England's POV-3rd Person~_**

"Everybody! Something has been bugging me about Japan, for the last few centuries!"England bursts out.

"I agree, his aura is different!"Russia agreed.

"We need to investigate, and before you fucking say ANYTHING America, it's what a hero should do! Any one else noticing different things bout him?"Italy raises his hand.  
"Italy?"

"Ve~ Well, he's more dark! And don't resist my hugs! He have a-a...?-"

"Temper."Germany finished.

"Yeah! Ve~ Ve~"

"Alright! Investigation tonight!"

"Let's investigate!"

"Investigate what?" Japan coming in, the room a little late for the world conferenece.

"Err... The bankruptcy in the countries."He just nods his head, 'cause there actually _was_ a bankruptcy problem.

"Oh? Let's get to it."

_**~Japan's POV~**_

It's been more than a century, even more than just one century. I don't know how many years, centuries, since I last left my home. No one has come looking for me since he goes himself... _**No one else can see me... No one else knows I'm here... No one else can hear my screams...**_ I've been tortured for the last many years, and centuries.  
My wrists I cut myself when I'm allowed to be released from my chains to eat and drink myself. I use the knives, or forks that come with my meals.  
He uses my very own _Katana_ to cut me, gashes and cut my limbs off, then has them grow back painfully, then breaks them.

He does this everyday. I need help. He's says, I should be seen... not heard. He rapes me, I bleed so much. I've physically gotten used to it; but not mentally.  
He has broken me in every way. My spiritual presence is so low, not even a very high spirit detecting person like Russia, or England, could not even get a sense of my spiritual pressure.  
Likely a device though... I miss Germany, Italy, Prussia, even Russia, Austria, America, Poor Canada, China... and England. Others as well though.  
I'm sure England has suspected something, I mean he _has _magic. Why hasn't he come for me... Unless, Kiku suppressed his spiritual presence to be like mine?  
My wounds are still open from my earlier attacks. I'm slitting my wrists. So much blood is coming from them...  
I've hit an artery.  
What is today? What weak is it? What month is it? What year is it...? I see a figure that looks like...

_I'm about to lose my mind,_

"England?" It disappears. _What the hell is going on?_

_You've been gone for so long,_

It hurts... everthing is dark.

_I'm running out of time..._

My eyes are going dull, everyhing looks weird

_I need a doctor,_

Everything is spinning

_Call me a doctor,_

My vision is to blurring...

_I need a doctor,_

_I can't see!_ I fall down on my right side.

_Doctor_

The bleeding won't stop...

_To bring me back..._

I start to hear familiar voices. I see England's face, and I'm already in an ambulance. Hooked up to a heart monitor.

_To liiiiiiiiiiife..._

I start to see blackness, I hear it randomly bleeping...

I closed my eyes, even though England told me not to... I can't hear anything... I'm all alone in this dark space... Forever alone...

"_Not forever alone Japan..._"

"Kiku..."

"_I'm always with you..."_

...

Again...

**No one else, can see me... **

**No one else, knows I'm here... **

**No one else, can hear my screams...**

* * *

**"...**"

"WHA ZE HELL!"the german screams

"I-i-i-i- don't even knoe!"

"Well... its your turn Italy."

"alright gimme the book!"

* * *

_**Hey whaddya think? I worked hard... and it broke my heart to write this about my Japan!**_

_**And go England for being smart!**_

_**I'm sorry Japan...**_

_**Hetalia Forever bitches!~**_


End file.
